


Reputation

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your reputation precedes you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

"Who the hell are you?” Will asked as he blinked up at the three mechs huddled in the darkened storeroom he had just entered.

“Salutations William Lennox.” The silver grey one waved at the perplexed human who was trying to decide whether he was the victim of a twin inspired joke, or whether he should be calling Red Alert to report a Decepticon incursion.

The largest of the three, a red and white mech vented air in a human adopted expression of frustration. “Hello Will, may I introduce you to Perceptor and Wheeljack,” while the paintjob was unfamiliar and the features hard to see in the dim light, the voice was very familiar.

“Ratchet?” Will said as he glanced between the silver grey painted Perceptor and the white green and red Wheeljack who had a strange set of flashing lights where humans have ears. Neither of whom he had met. Which given that he was the official human greeter when new bots made landfall was rather concerning.

“No, you haven’t met them.” Ratchet said as he turned back to something behind the three mechs.

“Yet.” Wheeljack added, causing a disco effect in the darkened room as his lights flashed green and blue.

Moving closer to see what Ratchet was working one, Wheeljacks statement finally sank in, “yet?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“Indeed, we appear to have caused a minor temporal disturbance due to a localised rip in the fabric of the temporal space continuum.”

Will blinked as he translated the last sentence and attempted to work out what the slagged up box of metal was that the three were poking at.

One word jumped out at him suddenly as Perceptor and Wheeljack started fiddling with something inside the device. “Temporal?”

Ratchet vented air again before lifting a finger and mutely pointing at the other two, who were currently cursing the box to the Pit and back.

“Ever heard of a film called ‘Back to the Future’?”

“Yes.” Will said with a fair amount of trepidation.

“Some wise aft decided to show it at movie night, which of course led to certain glitches deciding it would make a good project.”

Will blinked as the box suddenly came to life with a hum and flickering lights.

“Unless you wish to come to the future alongside us, may I suggest you vacate our current location.” Perceptor said as he fiddled with what appeared to be a control panel.

“And you probably shouldn’t speak about this, it could cause a paradox.” Wheeljack added with a multicoloured flash of his fins.

“And don’t bother trying to stop them from showing the film, Epps waited until you were on leave to show it since you appeared to hate it so much.” Ratchet said as the human exited the storeroom before hurriedly making his way down the corridor.

Stopping at the intersection he looked back just in time to see a bright purple flash of light. Shaking his head he wandered back towards the human areas of the base, and he thought some of the bots around now created problems.

* * *

Nobody, Human or Cybertronian, could understand why the announcement of several more Autobots making contact caused Will Lennox to break out in a storm of cursing, or to be more specific, at the two scientists on the team, Wheeljack and Perceptor.

While ‘Jack certainly had a reputation amongst his fellow Autobots (and amongst the Decepticons to be honest) for making things go boom, they hadn’t even landed yet for the humans to meet.


End file.
